Gaming terminals, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options.
During extended play periods, players of gaming terminals tend to develop elaborate “work-arounds.” For example, a player may slouch, cross his or her arms and/or legs, lean backwards, or reach for a button, all of which can force the player's body into counter-ergonomic positions. Additionally, in order to frequently depress certain buttons required to play the games, players end up with severely bent wrists and other uncomfortable work-around positions. What is needed is a gaming terminal that provides different gaming terminal configurations that add comfort and enjoyment to the player's gaming experience.